Richard Lung
Richard Lung-Jones 'is the main protagonist of ''Project Redemption. '''Appearance Richard is a brown anthropomorphic hedgehog with peach fur on his muzzles, arms and torso/stomach. His quills are dark brown, each length just across his shoulders with the top quill being shorter and sports few bangs over his forehead. He has hazel eyes and black eyebrows. When he invokes his max potential, the royal Dragoon Emblem appears on his forehead, which resembles a fireball. Richard's physique are slender and had minor muscle tone due of his age and is 2 head shorter than Guthrie but a head higher than Aqua. His choice of clothes are indigo T-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers but later switch to black over-the-shoulder shirt, short baggy pants and goes bare-footed. Occasionally, when he grew very angry, he gain dragon aspect such as his fur becomes scale-like, his fingers grew claws, his teeth becomes jagged fangs and his eyes glowed amber. 'Personality' Richard is a very cheerful, optimistic and kind Neobian. He enjoys having fun, chatting with friends and helping those in needs. He enjoys all kind of foods and act as the child he is. However, when Dark Dragon Emperor sluaghtered Guthrie's parents and other innocents during the raid, Richard becomes a very strict and dark character. He retains his positive side but his humors grew sarcastic and blunt and had trust difficulty. He also becomes hot-blooded and does not tolerate uncall pranks, especially water-related pranks but regardless of his negative side, he is still a kind-heart Neobian. Richard doesn't care about playing safe as his dragon side drove him to attack seriously when needed and often prefer to handle situations in his way, making him a vigliante. When the Zirus Sickness took over, Richard becomes voided of emotions and cannot think anything but attacking anyone in his sight or tracking powerful opponent. Thus, Richard must take his medication to keep his sickness at bay or do not waste too much Sugar. 'Biography' 'Background' Richard was born to the unlikely couple, Tai Lung and Jesse Jones. Because of the taboo marriage, Richard lives with his mother outside of the Jones' luxary life and live among the Hybrids. At the age of 2, Richard became the second victim to the mysterious Zirus and Jesse often buy medicines to keep Richard healthy and stable. Despite his harsh childhood, he was able to grow up with his mother's love and wishes to meet his father (whom thought had abandoned them). 'Neo Earth Defender Arc 1' 'Powers And Abilities' Like the common hedgehog, Richard is capable of altering the density of his quills and his spines are flexible enough to curl up into a ball for defense. His quills and body are durable enough to perform a Spin Attack, which allows Richard to ram through targets as a concussive ball. His hands are strong enough to dig through solid earth with ease. Having the genes of a dragon makes Richard to have all his five senses to take on superhuman level and is both warm and cold blooded, thus he can be energized by the sun light and can tolerate the cold. Richard is the Special-type Neobian and was blessed with many special abilities that are powered by Sugar. *'Enhanced Strength:' Richard displays a significant amount of strength as he was capable of halting a full-speed truck and get dragged only 5 miles back. *'Sonar Hearing:' Richard's hearing had augments to the point he can even hear conversation from 20 miles. *'Pyrokinesis:' Richard has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form the flame into any shape he desires, mainly arrows or fireballs. Richard can generate the flame hot enough to melt tank or turn the road pavement into pool of tar. *'Electrokinesis:' Richard can generate and manipulate electrical energy from his body, often use to augment his impact powers, movement speed or discharge electrical blast in any forms; from focused beam to spherical bombs. He can absorb the electricity to recharge/empower the usage and powers. *'Plasma Projection:' By combining the energy between fire and lightning, Richard can create a much more powerful element known as Plasma, which it's hot enough to pierce through multitude of buildings and had enough power to destroy a whole mountain if he charges enough energy. *'Optical Thermal Vision:' The Dragon side of Richard enhanced his eye sight to see and locate anyone using their heat signature. *'Flight:' By using either fire, electricity and/or plasma as propulsion, Richard is capable of traverse the air with ease. He can also discharges them from his feet for hover mobility if he enter aerial combat. 'Equipment' Richard is very well skilled with variant of swords, as he enjoys chopping things for cooking his best dishes and had a natural talent with it. This is handful when he can construct his own sword from usage of pyrokinesis or electrokinesis, from katana, to whip-sword to daggers. However, he soon comes across the legendary Dragon Blade, a powerful and unique dai-katana that are capable of slicing the whole limp of a mecha, absorbing and deflecting energy blast and can invoke the power of Dragons. The sword can only be wield those with the blood of the dragon or its true power will not be awaken. When it comes with style, Richard often use reverse-edge stance to evade killing his targets and uses three sword style: reverse, two-hand and defense. 'Techniques' Richard possesses several techniques that requires an amount of Sugar to execute. Some can be use repeatedly as it cost only small amount of Sugar while some techniques, label "Super Technique" requires large amount of Sugar. 'Standard Technique' *'Meteor Smash:' By igniting his body in flames, Richard can perform explosion-induce target-seeking Spin Attack that can hit as many targets as he can. *'Volt Dash:' Execute an electric-charged Spin Dash that increase his speed to Mach Speed and had enough strength to punch clean through a blast door. *'Meteor Missiles:' Richard can fire a series of lance-shape firebolts from his hands. Can be rapid-fire. *'Burning Attack:' Richard can discharge a large sphere of fire. *'Electro Bolt:' Focuses all the electricity into his palm and Richard can fire a beam of electricity. *'Lightning Dash:' Richard can transformed his whole body mass into a mass of electrical energy, allowing him to move places to places within 4 seconds, acting as teleporting technique. 'Super Technique' *'Vanishing Blazer:' Richard can channel all the plasma energy into his palms and discharge a destructive laser beam that has enough power to destroy anything within 50 radius. *'Step-Blazer:' Richard can use Lightning Step to flank opponents and fire his V-Blazer at point-blank. *'Inferno Burst:' Richard can channel his plasma energy around his body than produce an all-around explosive wave that reaches 20 miles. *'Raging Thunder:' Richard can fire multiple super- charged lightning bolts to the sky then telekinetically send them raining down on his opponent. 'Ultimate Technique' Ultimate Technique is a super-powerful technique that cause massive amount of damages or greater effects but it costs a huge amount of Sugar, thus can only be use twice per battle. *'Supernova:' Create a gigantic sphere of plasma energy with the equal power of a nuclear warhead. *'Super Dragon Fist:' Channel all powers into Richard's fist to execute a powerful thrust punch with his body covered in a large dragon-shape aura. *'Last-Effort Blazer:' Richard can fire a one-handed Vanishing Blazer by adding every Sugar in his system into the attack. Using it greatly drain his Sugar and allows the Zirus Sickness take over. 'Transformations' Richard has various transformations. ''Dojutsu ''Transformations ''Shinjitsu no me Translated as "Eye Of Truth", it is a ''Dojutsu technique where Richard's right eye takes on the dragon aspect and flares with chakra aura, the iris glowed bright amber and the sclera becomes soft carmine. The Dojutsu activates when Richard learns how to invoke his Chakra and desires the knowledge of truth. Upon activation, Richard is capable of seeing all the hidden secrets within the targets, such as their powers, weaknesses, love interest, and even dark secrets. He even look into their memories and experiance their events as if he lived through it, thus Richard dubbed the technique as "Eye of Pain" or Itami no me. Activating the Shinjitsu no me increased his combat powers by x1.25 and swap his Sugar level for Chakra, thus able to use his Super Techniques as much as he wishes without consuming Sugar but he still has the limit. 'Dragon Transformations' 'Burst Mode' A power-up technique mainly used by the Dragons to gain access 25% of their true powers but can only last for 10 minutes and any lack of mastery will cause severe muscle pains. It requires and focuses on Chakra, thus Richard must activate the Eye of Truth before invoking Burst Mode. 'Super Technique' *'Burst Blazer:' When in Burst Mode, Richard can augments the power of Vanishing Blazer by 10 folds and drains the double amount of Chakra. 'Hyper Burst Mode' A second stage of the technique which unlocks at least 50% of the Dragon's true power but greatly exhausts staminas and can last for 5 minutes rather than 10. 'Ultimate Technique' *'Hyper Blazer:' Unleashes a maximum power of Vanishing Blazer, which it's powerful enough to destroy the entire battle fleet. 'Dragon Access Mode' Due of being a Hybrid, Richard has the latent ability to transform into his true form. As the Dragon, Richard can use the 100% of his powers and is capable of one-shot all the Zodiac Dragons. However, Richard had troubles in controlling his true form as it was manifesting his inner rage and becomes very violent. 'Super Technique' *'Dragon Cannon:' Richard can discharge plasma bolts from his mouth. *'Eruptor:' A much destructive version of Inferno Burst. *'Vanishing Breath:' Richard can now breathe Vanishing Blazer from his mouth. Unlike the hand-version, this version has greater accuracy and can easily scope in any direction. *'Voltage Breath:' A rapid-fire electrical beam that can even damages the durable armor of any opponents as well as possessing telekinetic property. 'Ultimate Technique' *'Rage Blazer:' Once his rage hits the peak, Richard can fire a powerful plasma beam of 115 MT, enough to pierce through the moon if given the chance but drastically drained him to the brink of comatose. 'Zirus Sickness' Being the victim of the Zirus Sickness, Richard must occasionally take the Anti-Zirus medicine in order to keep it at bay and must wear the Zirus Warning watch to inform him if the medicine is wearing out and how close he's entering the first stage. There are few rare event where Richard enters the stages of Zirus Sickness, either being in prolong battles or encountering the Patient 0 himself. 'Version 1' Once Richard failed to take his medicine in time, he enters the stage of seizure for 40 seconds before his body began leaking out a huge amount of black Chakra. He end his attack and emerged as the voided version of himself, his eyes becomes demonic red and slit-shape, the sclera turns black and is neon-blue blood-shot. His body is later covered with neon-blue veins which originated from his left breast, where the heart is located. All of Richard's powers had grown by x25.5 and unconsciously invoked Burst Mode, making him x637.5 stronger then he normally was. Richard began to fight in a completely unpredictable fighting pattern, often striking his opponents without giving any signs of his movements or a twitch. He basically stands around, staring blankly at his foe like a confused animal before suddenly attack without warning. He completely ignore any pains he suffered and disregard any relationships he had with beings he faces, unless he has a very strong bond that restrict him from harming them. Because he's voided in emotions, he cannot think accurately, thus he barely use any techniques and if he does, he execute them at random, giving no chance for the opponent to defend themselves. According to Daniel, Version 1 Richard is able to move faster then Lightning Step, meaning he can move at 0.5 seconds. 'Version 2' If Richard remains in Version 1 for a longer period of time (speculating 10 minutes), he then began to puke blood, which actually represents his Sugar, and let out a scream of agony, causing his body to erupt a geyser of Chakra and mutated into a more demonic version of himself; his skin are now scorching black with blood leaks around the body, his body slowly ascend to his Dragon Access Mode, his mouth becomes erratic and his eyes becomes twisted and deranged as well as shedding blood in tear-like way. He becomes much more animal-esque and more voided in emotion but now express a complete primal instinct and is now linked to Zirus, allowing him to speak through Richard or instructed him to attack selected targets. 'Version 3' Though not a combat center state, when Richard remains in the state for a longer time, he will suffer a stroke and immediately regain his self-awareness and sanity but began to lose his life essence to the sickness. He will become powerless and remains alive for a few minutes, depending how much Chakra he has, until he lost all Chakra reserves and died, leaving the sickness to exit his body and take his remains as its own body. 'Final Will' Though it's technically not an accessible transformation, Richard's willpower was reawaken through the bonds of those he connected with and took on the physical form of Richard's former body but transcend in the mix form between his base and true form, making him an actual hybrid. His whole body are transparent and coated with white, gentle wisp aura that blocks any attacks, even dark powers, and is golden-yellow, with his right eye in Eye of Truth state. Richard is unspeakably powerful due of not having a body, his speed is 65% to FTL and has infinite Chakra. According to Richard, because he no longer have the sickness in him, he is now able to use 100% of his full powers. Richard then enter the second stage of his form, which he transformed into infinite chains and wrapped around Zexal, preventing him from harming anyone else and not even he can break free then imprison him in the volcano, with his father and uncle sealing the volcano for precaution. Richard can reside his soul in the Hall of Warriors while leaving his will to keep Zexal bound. Even though he is completely inorganic for lacking a body, he is still capable of seeding Niko's womb by placing a fragment of his soul in her. 'Weaknesses' Richard's pyrokinesis can be nullified if he was soaked wet or being blast by fire extinguisher, forcing him to wait until he's dry enough to reignite his flames. Using electricity when wet or on the water terrian will backfire and greatly injure Richard. Richard needs Sugar to be active and using his powers. If he runs low, he will become very weak and winded. If Richard ran low on Sugar, the Zirus Sickness takes over and perform malice actions depending the last thing it was in Richard's thoughts. Richard needs to take the Anti-Zirus medicine daily to keep himself from being infected by the Zirus Sickness. 'Power Level' 'Trivia' *Richard's pilot name was Axel Hedgehog. *Richard's powers are similar to Natsu from Fairy Tails. *Constantly taking medicines to keep him from losing control is a reference to Bruce Banner from Ultimate Avengers, where he must take his Anti-Hulk medicine to contain the Hulk or slow down the transformation. **In one of the Lizard's incarnation, Curt Connor also uses medicines to contain the Lizard within. *Richard was created during high school but took years to create his background and powers properly. *Richard was originally the primary name of Omega King X10.